


Just a thought

by narryzarryziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I'm not good at tagging, M/M, first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryzarryziall/pseuds/narryzarryziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has known Niall all his life. He never really understood Niall. Over the years, he watches over him from afar. </p><p>It's really just a drabble I wrote. Just take a chance to read it pleaseee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a thought

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic attempted. It derived from an original story i wrote so I had to take a lot out and rearrange to for it to make even a slightest bit of sense. Don't be too harsh, I tried haha.

(ZAYN'S POV)

I’ve known him my whole life. Even a faint memory of my father gently holding a new-born baby boy as I lie back in my chair nearly drowning with drool, stays in my memory.

Niall. He is a quiet gentle soul. As a child playing, I watched as he sat while collecting the flowers in the grassy backyard. He’d pick only the ones he thought weren't worthy.

“I see beauty in some of them. And those are the ones that stay in the ground. Why ruin them?” I never really understood what he meant, but I just nodded and went back to playing with his older brother, Greg. Our families were very close. We travelled together, ate together, and partied together.

I was always too submissive for Niall when we were kids. He didn’t like the way I stayed to myself I guess.

“You have this grimace that looks like you have something up your sleeve.” Niall, at the age of 10, whispers to me.

I guess I did grimace quite a lot, but I was just trying to cover up the fact that I was trying to understand him. Time goes on and Niall and I end up in our early teens. I date a lot and Niall eyes me when I’m with a new girl or guy.

“What is pretty little Niall looking at?” I ask while we are at a party, two girls on either side of me. He glances at me for a moment and looks away, getting up in one swift graceful moment.

From that point on, we don’t talk as much as before. I don’t push and he doesn’t try. As soon as we become legal, Niall is the most popular guy. His friendly demeanor makes him approachable not to mention perfect face, but it seems as though as he doesn’t realize it. Heads turn when Niall enters room. He doesn’t notice. It’s just the air that comes along with him. I find myself looking at Niall in a way I have never before. He was always the little one that I ignored or quietly watched. We somehow understood each other subtly. He still carries the gentle spirit along. 

Niall becomes closed off when his best friend, Harry’s time becomes consumed with his new lover Louis. He becomes close with Josh, a boy just as confident as Niall, but has a bad vibe to him. I don’t take it too seriously until the worst thing happens. Josh hurts Niall repeatedly. Physically and emotionally. Niall ends up coming to me, distraught. I ended it to say the least, threatening Josh and he leaves town.

Time goes on and Niall finds someone named Liam. He was smitten. He treated Niall better than Josh. But he also broke his heart. This time it was bad. Liam ended it so quickly, Niall had no idea it was coming.

I found Niall at the local bar. He’s hiding his face, silently crying in his glass of beer. My whole body is pained from seeing him like this. I try to get him to go, but he is determined to stay. I mention Liam and he cringes. Not the best idea. I sit next to him talking softly, holding his hands to calm him. It works and he looks into my eyes. I can’t control myself, with alcohol in my system and the way I’m starting to feel about him. I kiss him and he kisses back. 

He grabs my hand and pulls out of the building. From the cab to the flat, we don’t pull apart. Soon we are tangled with each other. Clothes dismangled and sweat on our foreheads. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you.” I say. I kind of am. But he agrees to it. Just sex. Nothing more. That’s what I want, right? Wrong. After I’m so smitten with him already.

He is all I can think about. What we did. I never thought I’d be thinking of Niall this way, but it makes sense. We understand each other.

Niall fights it though. Ever since we were younger, we both fought it. But lately we both have let that go. That mental block we put between us.

Although Niall and I have had our differences, he came to me. Distraught and disappointed, he comes every time. We lay together, cuddling like nothing else matter. We spent days together and I watched his mood lighten. And soon, the way he looked at me was the same way he looked at the other guys he fell for. But it was slightly different. It was the same look she gave me always. The look of familiarity and understanding. We understood each other. Niall looked at me like I mattered. Like everything else was irrelevant. Same, but different.

“I go about people, like I went about picking flowers long ago, remember?” He mentions this, one morning, his head on my chest, fingers trailing along my stomach. “I never did pick the ones I found beauty in. Because I’d ruin them…” He trails off.

“So you think you’ll ruin me?” I question softly. He plants a soft kiss to my lips. 

“I took a chance and picked the most beautiful flower.” He lays his head back onto my chest. 

“You don’t ruin anything. That’s just a thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. Sorry if I wasted your time. If a number of people are interested, I'll make my original in a Ziall fanfic. (or attempt haha).
> 
> Thank you so much for taking your time to read this drabble.


End file.
